This invention relates to hexahydropyran derivatives which are useful as CNS agents, especially as analgesics for treatment of mammals.
Analgesics which can control broad levels of pain with a minimum of side effects are being continually sought. Aspirin, the most commonly used analgesic agent, is of no practical value for the control of severe pain and is known to exhibit undesirable side effects. A number of other analgesics, such as d-propoxyphene, codeine and morphine, possess addictive liability. It is therefore desirable to discover compounds having improved and potent analgesic properties.